Do You Mind: An Emma Craig story
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: The AC is out and Craig and Emma are waiting at their house for the repair man to arrive how will they cool themselves down? Or will the heat between be cause for entertainment.


Do You Mind? 

**Damn, it's hotter than a motherfucker today. 96 degrees and a heat index that makes it feel like it's 103. It should be against the law for Mother Nature to screw us like this. It's not enough that the AC is out of commission but on top of that, it's hotter than Hades out here!**

**I know one thing, if that damn AC repairman don't get here soon, I'm a put my foot through his--**

**"CRRRRRAAAAIGGGGGG."**

**That there is my girl, no, my heart, Emma. We've been together for a little over 3 years. She's got this smooth creamy milk toned skin, light brown eyes and long flowy blond hair. And her body...well, damn, I'm getting hard just thinking about it. Let's just say that she'd easily make the Playmate of the year.**

**" CRRRRRAAAAIGGGGGG," she calls out again.**

**I better go see what she wants 'cause if she keeps calling my name like that, I'm gonna attack her. Walking down the hallway, I remember why I wasn't moving. Damn, where the fuck is that repairman?**

**"Yes, honey?" I answer as I enter the kitchen.**

**"I'm dying, baby. Can you please call the repairman again?" she whines.**

**She's sitting at the kitchen table with a fan and a bowl of ice directly in front of her. Her skin is glistening but she's not sweating. At least she found a way to remain comfortable.**

**"Does that fan blowing on the ice thing really work?" I ask from behind her.**

**"Not really but ANYTHING is better than this heat. I might as well rub the ice directly on my body."**

**Did she just say that? Nah, she didn't...she did. **

**She just put the idea in my head and I'll be damned if I don't follow up on it.**

**"So, Emma, do you mind?" I say before leaning over, picking up a piece of ice and rubbing it along her jawbone. "Do you mind?" I say again as I drag the piece of ice down her neck.**

**She's moaning now, which means she definitely doesn't mind.**

**"How about this? Do you mind?" I say before running my tongue over the wet trail on her neck. With my foot, I slide her chair away from the table and turn her towards me before kneeling on the floor between her legs. I trace the ice over her shoulders until it's too small for me to hold then perch it on her collarbone before I take my sweet time and run my tongue over the exquisite line of water.**

**I drag a steady finger over her chest and hook my finger in the edge of her tube top. With one tug, I pull it down and expose her perfectly sized 40 Bs. Look at those nipples. They want me. They want my warm mouth to suck on them. Don't worry, my twins, I'm coming. **

**I grab another piece of ice and at the same time I ask, "Do you mind?" before rubbing the frozen block over her right nipple then flicking my tongue over it. That receives a gasp. I do the same thing to the left nipple. That gets a moan. One of those types of moans that starts from deep down inside and bellows out. See, it's the left nipple that gets her going. She has a piercing there that she got for my 21st b-day last month. I would like to stick around and give it more attention but I have more important areas to cover.**

**Moving on, I trail the ice down her stomach and around her belly button, once again following it up with my tongue. I decide that I want to play with her so I continue to circle her belly button and the belly button ring and with each revolution that I make, I can hear her gasp in with anticipation.**

**I run my hands over the side of her mini-skirt and stop at the hem. Look at how she's looking at me. The desire burning in her eyes make them appear black. Damn. She wants me. Bad. I spare no time as I curl my thumbs underneath the material and slide it up her leg, exposing her bare center--**

**Hold up. She ain't got no panties on! Oh, she's good. She knew exactly what she was doing calling me in here. Yeah, look at the smirk on her face. She's slick. That's my girl.**

**Grabbing a piece of ice, I run it over her shaved pubic area following it up with my tongue. Yeah, she's gasping at that. Should I string her along? Hell no, I can barely keep myself restrained. I push apart her legs, widening the access to her sweetness. Holding the piece of ice over it, I let the heat melt the cube, allowing the drips of water to splash onto her crotch. Each time a drip hits her, she jumps and moans. She's enjoying this I see.**

**I look her dead in the eye and ask, "Do you mind?" before I place the piece of ice in my mouth and bend over. With skilled precision, I drag the ice over her exposed vagina, licking from the hole to the hood. She's squirming over me and I know she's enjoying it. I continue to lick even though the ice is gone and reach for another cube. **

**I hold the ice over her clit and let it sit there for a few moments, numbing the area as I keep stroking her tasty vagina with my tongue. Removing it, I put the ice in my mouth before I wrap my lips around the flesh and begin to suck.**

**"Mmmm, CRRRRRAAAAIGGGGGG," she sings over me. I thought I was the singer.**

**I increase the pressure of my suction as I take my index finger and insert it inside of her, twisting it around her dripping wet hole. Oh she's serious. She's bucking her hips against my face. She's serious indeed. I stop twisting my finger and begin to slide it in and out of her as I release the pull from her clit and lap at it.**

**She counters me each time I move my finger, moving her hips back and forth on the chair, deepening the penetration my finger provides. I take another finger and plunge it inside of her as I continue to lick her clitoris. I want to hear her scream so I pull out the big guns. I slide my fingers all the way in then hook them inside of her, hitting her spot.**

**"Ohhhhhhhhh," she moans.**

**I knew that would get her. I repeatedly pull my fingers out then guide them back in, making sure I hooked my fingers around each time. She starts bucking her hips wildly, and my face is taking a beating so I straighten up yet continue to plunge my fingers into her.**

**"How's that, Emma? Do you mind that, baby?" I ask, knowing that she's not going to answer me.**

**I slam my hand against her, providing the deepest penetration that I can as I try to keep up with her.**

**"Craig, I'm coming," she yelled out as I continued to pound my fingers into her. Her body stops moving and she grabs the side of the chair as I feel her walls tighten around my fingers.**

**The look on her face is indescribable. It's beautiful, the look of pleasure that decorates it. Just knowing that I put that look there is gratifying enough. I smile at her as she finally opens her eyes and looks down at me.**

**"Did you mind?" I ask her one last time.**

**"Not at all, love, not at all."**


End file.
